Transcript:Arthur's Bane
A3lThc7CEAAHlOU.jpg-large.jpeg gaius and sefa.jpg Gwaine promo pic s5 (1).jpg Part One KILGHARRAH (voice over) In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests '' ''on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin. is running through the hallways and is searching in every room. MERLIN Hello?! MERLIN Hello?! MERLIN Sorry. up to Arthur ARTHUR Well? MERLIN (Panting heavily) I've searched everywhere. ARTHUR Merlin, it's not just me you're keeping waiting. MERLIN How is it my fault!? ARTHUR The Queen can't just disappear. MERLIN Well, where is she? ARTHUR That's what I sent you to find out! MERLIN Do you know how big this castle is? ARTHUR Funnily enough, I do. MERLIN Then perhaps you should have a look. ARTHUR Merlin, is there anything you're actually capable of doing? MERLIN Putting up with you. ARTHUR Oh, well... GUINEVERE Ahem looks up to see Guinevere on the stairs with Sefa following her ARTHUR Guinevere. GUINEVERE I'm sorry I'm late. ARTHUR Late? Not at all. Plenty of time. and Guinevere enter the throne room side by side. Merlin and Sefa enter behind them, side by side ARTHUR Noble Knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends. I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table. For three long years, we have been blessed with peace and prosperity. But now, it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands. Gwaine trudging through snow ARTHUR Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere some six weeks ago. With him went three score of our finest men. There has been no word from them since. out to show Ismere in the distance. Percival and some other knights walk up beside Gwaine. Gwaine turns around when he hears a growling noise off in the distance. GWAINE Run! to Camelot ARTHUR At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party to the wastelands of the north. He found no trace of Gwaine or his men. It is as if they have vanished from the face of the Earth. CREDITS throne room RUADAN The last of the Camelot patrol? MORGANA How long before Arthur sends more? RUADAN Calm yourself. There's nothing to worry about. MORGANA You're wrong, we're running out of time. RUADAN The prophecies do not lie. Arthur's bane is real. Once it is known to us, his end is nigh. MORGANA So you keep saying, yet you cannot tell me what it is. RUADAN The Diamair will tell us. The Diamair is the key to all knowledge. MORGANA Then where is this key? RUADAN It is here, beneath your feet. MORGANA For three months we've been searching and what have we found? Nothing. RUADAN It is but a moment compared to the eternity of knowledge the key will bring. MORGANA If I find that you've lied to me... RUADAN Patience is the stepping stone to wisdom, Morgana. MORGANA You think I don't know that after all I've been through? For two long years, I saw nothing but darkness. Patience and I are old friends. is dragged into the room by some saxons GWAINE Lady Morgana, we really have to stop meeting like this. of the soldiers hits him MORGANA You're not looking so pretty now, are you, Sir Knight? GWAINE It would appear not. MORGANA Arthur should know not to send his men so far north. GWAINE Well, get on with it, then. Kill me. MORGANA I will. But first you're going to have to help me find something. Arthur's Privy council ELYAN (pointing to the map set on the table) We know Gwaine and his men crossed the pass, here, at Isulfor. But beyond that, there was no trace. The trail went cold. ARTHUR What of this story that the fortress of Ismere has been occupied once more? ELYAN I heard many rumours, Sire. All of them had one name in common... Morgana. ARTHUR Then we have no time to lose. GAIUS What if the rumours are true, Sire? You may be walking into a trap. ARTHUR The Knights of Camelot do not abandon their own. GAIUS Morgana knows that. She'll be waiting for you. ARTHUR These men have fought for me, bled for me... GUINEVERE May I make a suggestion? What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismere from the West. ARTHUR Through Annis' lands? GAIUS It would certainly take Morgana by surprise. ARTHUR Would Annis grant safe passage to so many armed men? LEON I believe she would, Sire. ARTHUR Dispatch a rider immediately. We'll follow at dawn. Remember, if we're to succeed, no-one must know of our intentions. leaves the privy council. He bumps into Sefa who was carrying a plate of fruit. MERLIN Sorry... SEFA It's fine, really. I'm the one who should apologise. MERLIN What for? SEFA I keep getting you into trouble. MERLIN I'm used to it. ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN You should hear him when he's really angry. ARTHUR MERLIN! MERLIN Like now. If you need help with anything, let me know. SEFA Thank you. MERLIN (to Arthur) Do you really think Gwaine and Percival could still be alive? ARTHUR I have to find out. They're Knights of the Round Table. It's a bond we share. MERLIN I understand. ARTHUR If it was you who'd disappeared, Merlin, I wouldn't bother. Ismere GWAINE Did you find the others? PERCIVAL Every last one. GWAINE Do they know what we're searching for? PERCIVAL Some kind of key. GWAINE The key to what? PERCIVAL I don't know. But the men say Morgana's obsessed. She won't rest until she finds it. GWAINE Let's hope we don't succeed, then. a gorge ARTHUR The gorge marks the start of Annis' lands. ELYAN It's prime ambush territory. ARTHUR Take some men and follow the ridge line. leaves, and then returns ELYAN There's something you need to see. knights make there way over to an abandoned camp LOCHRU (telepathically) Emrys... LOCHRU (telepathically) Emrys... follows the voice into a cave where a nearly dead man is lying MERLIN What happened to you? Who did this to your village? LOCHRU That it happened at all is all that matters. I have been haunted by this moment for many years... since long before you set foot on this Earth, Emrys, I have waited for its arrival with the sorrow in my heart. For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown. The prophets speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost in the night. Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of his... fate. hand falls back to the water. Merlin then sees a vision in the water of Mordred walking to the injured Arthur. They cross swords, and then Mordred pierces his sword through Arthur's body. ARTHUR Is he alive? seeing the look on Merlin's face ARTHUR What is it? ARTHUR Come on, Merlin - you've seen a dead body before. As soon as we've given these people a proper burial, we're moving out. Knights are sleeping, but Merlin is still awake. He leaves the campsite. MERLIN O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes! meets with Kilgharrah MERLIN I need to know about a Druid symbol. A black spiral, within it a thin, yellow coil. KILGHARRAH It is the mark of a Vates. A Druid seer. Where did you encounter him? MERLIN On my journey here. He warned me of Arthur's bane. KILGHARRAH His bane? MERLIN And then he showed me a battle. A terrible battle. Arthur was fighting for his life. I saw him wounded. I saw him fall. KILGHARRAH The Vates' power of prophecy is unrivalled, even by a high priestess. MERLIN So this battle will come to pass? KILGHARRAH I do not know, young warlock, but one thing is certain... this was no chance meeting. MERLIN You think I should heed his warning? KILGHARRAH There was a time when the words of a vates were considered a gift. MERLIN Then why do they feel like a burden? KILGHARRAH A wise man is not cowed by knowledge, Merlin. Instead, he uses it to guide him. MERLIN How? KILGHARRAH That is something only you can decide. But remember, the vates singled you out for a reason. Now, more than ever, it is you and you alone that can keep Arthur safe. next morning, the knights, Merlin and Arthur continue their journey and arrive in Caerleon. ARTHUR Queen Annis. ANNIS Arthur Pendragon. ARTHUR I am most grateful that you have allowed us safe passage through your kingdom. ANNIS We are allies, Arthur, and these are troubled times. leads her guests to the dining hall. in Camelot, Sefa is serving Guinevere dinner. GUINEVERE I can't eat this, I'm sorry. SEFA I'll get you something else, my lady. GUINEVERE No. If you could just sit with me... Are you hungry? puts some food in front of Sefa. GUINEVERE Eat. Please. You'd think I'd be used to it by now... not knowing if he'll return. SEFA You love him. I understand. GUINEVERE Do you have someone you worry about? nods. GUINEVERE But not someone you can talk about. SEFA No, my lady. There's no greater warrior than the King. He will return. GUINEVERE I know. You're right.Thank you. Knights, Annis and her court dine. ANNIS What you saw at Asgorath is no surprise. Some months ago, Saxons began raiding our villages. They're rounding up all the men they can find and taking them to Ismere. ARTHUR To raise an army? ANNIS People say Morgana is tearing the citadel apart. ARTHUR Why? ANNIS She must be searching for something. I dare not think what. ARTHUR Then my men may still be alive? ANNIS Yes. There is every chance. pours drink to their cups. ANNIS I think it's time for some entertainment. I would love to see your fool perform. Given all his failings, he must have some skills. ARTHUR You'd think so, wouldn't you? (to Merlin) You heard the Queen - jump to it. MERLIN I'm not a fool. ARTHUR That's debatable. laughs MERLIN And I don't have any skills! ARTHUR (now annoyed) I know that. But we can't refuse the Queen when she's granted us safe passage, can we? uses a nonverbal spell. Merlin juggles with four eggs, then makes them dissapear. The crowd is entertained, while Arthur watches his performance with a weird look on his face. that night ARTHUR Where did you learn to juggle like that? Honestly, I didn't even know you could catch. MERLIN (Bitterly) Yes, well, I have many talents. You've failed to notice them, that's all. ARTHUR Come on, out with it. What's wrong? MERLIN I'm not sure we should go to Ismere. ARTHUR Did you not hear Annis? My men are alive. MERLIN You don't know that. ARTHUR Look, stick to juggling, Merlin. Leave the important things to me. MERLIN But... throws his boot at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it and the boot falls to the floor. ARTHUR Here. See, explain that. MERLIN I wish I could. takes the boot from the floor. Camelot leaves the city. Guinevere watches here from the window and smiles. Sefa then continues and goes to a fortress in the woods where Ruadan is praying. RUADAN Crungon walo wide, cwoman woldagas, swylt eall fornom secgrofra wera, wurdon hyra wigsteal westen stapolas, brosnade burgsteall. Betend crungon hergas to hrusan. Forpon pas hofu dreorgiad, ond paes teaforgeapa tigelum sceaded hrostbeages hrof... walks towards him. Ruadan notices someone is approaching. His eyes glow and he appears behind Sefa a moment later, holding a blade next to her neck. SEFA It's me! It's Sefa! I didn't mean to frighten you. RUADAN Fear is in here. (he taps his chest) No one can make you feel fear. Do you understand? RUADAN You have something to tell me? SEFA Yes. Arthur has set out for Ismere. RUADAN As I expected. SEFA But he is approaching from the West, through Annis' lands. RUADAN You're sure? SEFA Certain. RUADAN When did he leave? SEFA Yesterday at dawn. SEFA Shall I come with you? RUADAN Your disappearance would create suspicion. SEFA What would you like me to do? RUADAN You have served your purpose for now. walks away, then turns back towards Sefa. RUADAN I hope they haven't ill-treated you. SEFA They've been good to me, father. RUADAN They are Pendragons. They're good for one thing only-- death. walks away, leaving Sefa behind. He then rides through the forest. and his men are leaving Caerleon. Annis is saying goodbye to them. ANNIS Morgana has been devoured by hate. Be careful. ARTHUR I will. ANNIS Good allies are hard to find. I'd hate to lose one. and Guinevere are standing in front of a mirror. Sefa is leaving the room. GUINEVERE Aren't you forgetting something? My papers for the council? SEFA Of course. GUINEVERE Are you all right? SEFA Yes. GUINEVERE You don't seem yourself today. SEFA I'm sorry. GUINEVERE Last night... I saw you leave the city. SEFA (frightened that she has been discovered) I, um... GUINEVERE Sefa, I may be the Queen, but you don't have to hide your secrets from me. SEFA My lady? GUINEVERE (sincerely) Whoever he is, he's lucky to have you. SEFA (relieved) Thank you, my lady. There are so many things to remember. GUINEVERE I know that better than anyone. You're doing well. Honestly. SEFA Thank you, my lady. bows and leaves the room. arrives in Ismere. He goes to the throne room where Morgana sits. MORGANA What is it? What's wrong? RUADAN Arthur is riding for Ismere as we speak. MORGANA Impossible. I've had sentries posted on the border for weeks. RUADAN He's approaching from the West - from Annis' lands. MORGANA Why would he do that? RUADAN He means to surprise you. He will be on us in less than a day. MORGANA (hardens) Prepare for battle. We ride tonight. and his men are at camp. They are eating and having a good time. Arthur notices the upset Merlin sitting near the water and goes to him. ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN How can they laugh and joke? sits next to him. ARTHUR Hmm? MERLIN Don't they know what we will face in Ismere? ARTHUR Yeah, of course. ARTHUR But a warrior learns to enjoy each day as it comes. MERLIN Because he knows it might be his last. ARTHUR Why are you so upset? MERLIN Morgana is powerful. She's dangerous. ARTHUR I know. MERLIN And you don't care? ARTHUR Only about my men. They're more than friends, more than brothers. No matter what lies ahead of me... I won't abandon them, as I know they would not abandon me. MERLIN I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do. ARTHUR Come and have some food. and Merlin go to the men. and the army of Saxons leave Ismere. and his men are packing there things and getting ready to leave. They hear a horse neigh nearby and draw out their swords. As they look around, they see the army coming from the mist. MERLIN We're surrounded. LEON We can't stay here. notices Morgana riding closer. ARTHUR Run! knights run, but are attacked by the Saxons and have to stand their ground. They then engage in a fierce battle. Sir Leon knocks down a Saxon soldier, and then has to face Ruadan. Ruadan kicks him against a stone with his foot. Leon approaches him and they fight again, until Ruadan hits him against the leg with his sword. Leon screams for pain. Arthur notices it. Ruadan hits Leon against the land with his foot. Arthur makes his way to Leon, defeating three Saxon warriors on the way. He then faces Ruadan and disarms him. Then he fights two Saxon warriors, while Ruadan approaches him again and hits him to the head, making Arthur fall to the ground. Ruadan then faces Elyan, while Merlin drags Arthur away from the battlefield. He puts Arthur lie agains a tree and notices two Saxons riding closer. MERLIN *spell* snake comes from the bushes and scares one of the horses of a Saxon. Merlin then flees with Arthur. is laying on the ground, and Merlin is sitting next to him. Arthur groans and starts to wake up and sees Merlin looking at him. ARTHUR What happened? MERLIN You don't remember? ARTHUR Where are the others? Leon? Elyan? MERLIN There was nothing I could do. I had to get you to safety. ARTHUR What actually happened? MERLIN The usual - I saved your neck. ARTHUR (not quite believing him) You saved me? MERLIN (trying to be joking, but sounding bitter) Yes. And I can juggle. I keep telling you, I have MANY talents. helps Arthur up. ARTHUR (mutters) So it would seem. MERLIN Come on. Ismere men, Gwaine and Percival are sleeping in the dungeons. Gwaine notices a strange blue light flickering nearby. GWAINE Percival. touches Percival's hand with his hand. GWAINE Percival. awakes. PERCIVAL What? GWAINE There's something out there. GWAINE Did you see that? PERCIVAL What's that? and Arthur are walking in the wilderness MERLIN Could we have a break? ARTHUR Long as it's quick. I want to reach Ismere before dark. MERLIN (Angrily) Ismere? We are heading back to Camelot! ARTHUR Navigation's not your strong point, is it? Camelot is south. The sun rises where? MERLIN In the east. ARTHUR And what have we been walking towards all day? MERLIN To our deaths! The two of us against Morgana, are you mad!? ARTHUR I told you - I'm going to rescue my men. MERLIN No. ARTHUR If you're afraid... then go. MERLIN I'm worried about you. ARTHUR (sort of annoyed) Right, well, I've tried sending you home. But if you're not going to do as I ask, The least you can do is shut up. Come on! starts to walk away MERLIN (calls after him) You know, if Morgana doesn't kill you, I will. ARTHUR Threatening a King is treason, Merlin. MERLIN (mutters) What about threatening an ass? ARTHUR I heard that! Camelot and Elyan stand before Guinevere and Gaius in the throne room LEON We were ambushed. Morgana and a band of Saxons attacked us as we crossed the border into Ismere. GUINEVERE And what of Arthur? ELYAN I tried to protect him. GUINEVERE What are you saying? ELYAN We lost him in the battle. We don't know what happened to him, (to Gaius) or Merlin. GAIUS How could Morgana have known? How could she have known that Arthur was approaching from that direction? GUINEVERE Someone betrayed us. night, in the woods MERLIN Arthur? ARTHUR Mmm. MERLIN I need to tell you something. The man... The old man in the village... ARTHUR Just think about something else, Merlin. MERLIN No, I need you to listen to me. Before he died... he tried to warn me... He told me that you were in danger and that the danger was close. ARTHUR He was dying, Merlin. Who knows what he was saying? MERLIN I think that he was a Druid seer. ARTHUR You expect me to listen to a sorcerer? MERLIN But why would he tell me that? He had no knowledge that I even knew you. We have to turn back. ARTHUR I can't. Even if what he said were true, it makes no difference. MERLIN Arthur, without you, Camelot is nothing. All that we've worked so hard to create. Everything will be gone. ARTHUR Look, no matter what adversity we face, we stand for what is right. To betray our beliefs, Merlin, that is what would destroy everything we've strived for. I swear I'm going to rescue my men... or die trying. MERLIN Then I swear I will protect you or die at your side. Ismere, that same night GWAINE It's back. gets up PERCIVAL Where are you going? GWAINE Cover for me. Morgana sits on horsback not far above where Arthur and Merlin had been sleeping moments before MORGANA Don't just stand there. Find them! I don't care how long it takes! as Arthur and Merlin walked through the forest ARTHUR If only we had a horse. MERLIN Or a pig. ARTHUR You can't ride a pig! MERLIN No, but we could roast it with carrots, parsnips and apples. ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN You're right, we won't waste those apples, we'll put them in a pie. ARTHUR Stop it. MERLIN I have to eat something. MERLIN Rabbits! walks towards the two dead rabbits. Arthur realises it's a trap and lunges to try and pull Merlin back ARTHUR Merlin! are both trapped in a net hanging in the airwith the two rabbits MERLIN I got them! Camelot is dragged before Guinevere in court SEFA What have I done? GUINEVERE The night before Arthur set out for Ismere there was a meeting of the King's Privy Council. Did you hear what was said? SEFA No, my lady. GUINEVERE (doesn't believe her) And yet you were standing right outside the door. SEFA I was bringing your supper. GUINEVERE Later that night, where did you go? SEFA Nowhere. GUINEVERE Don't make this hard on yourself. All I want is the truth. We both know you left the city through the southern gate. looks down GUINEVERE Look at me. Do you deny it? SEFA No, my lady. GUINEVERE Who did you see? You can tell me. SEFA You wouldn't understand. GUINEVERE (angrily) Who did you see?! SEFA My father. I saw my father. GUINEVERE And you told him what you'd heard? SEFA (begs) He only wants what's rightfully his. Were he a physician or a warrior, his skills would be revered. But sorcery! He deserves respect like any man. GUINEVERE (coldly) Respect is to be earned! It cannot be bought with blood. Your treachery cost the lives of many good men. SEFA I didn't mean to... GUINEVERE You have admitted your guilt. You leave me no choice, Sefa. By the laws of Camelot, I find you guilty of treason. I sentence you to death. Take her to the cells. and Elyan exchange glances. Sefa is pulled away. the forest ARTHUR If I could reach my sword... we'd be able to cut the rope. MERLIN Oh! Don't put your knee there. ARTHUR Where? MERLIN There! Arrgh! sword drops to the ground ARTHUR MERLIN! God! MERLIN That was your fault. That was your fault! ARTHUR Great. Just great. MERLIN Where did the other rabbit go? Ismere EUCHDAG Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar. Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar... the morning traps falls to the ground, waking Merlin and Arthur to their indignant cries RADNOR I'm sorry. Did we wake you? RADNOR Not so fast. The King of Camelot. You will fetch a handsome price. Alive or dead. Any last requests? ARTHUR (from the ground) Let my servant go. He doesn't deserve to die like this. MERLIN If you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me first. ARTHUR Merlin! Step aside. MERLIN You know I never do as I'm told. MORDRED (appearing from behind them in the forest) Stop! Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Morgana to decide their fate? reluctantly agrees. Mordred helps Arthur to his feet. Merlin stares at Mordred with disbelief and mistrust. MORDRED (to Arthur) You don't remember me, do you? You saved my life once, many years ago. MERLIN (flatly) Mordred. MORDRED (smirks) Hello, Arthur. Part One Recap KILGHARRAH 'In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man.'' His name Merlin.' ''Previously on Merlin... LOCHRU The prophets speak of Arthur's Bane. You would do well to fear it for it stalks him like a ghost in the night. RUADAN Arthur's Bane is real. Once it is known, his end is nigh. MORGANA Yet you cannot tell me what it is. RUADAN The Diamair will tell us. The Diamair is the key to all knowledge. MORGANA Then, where is this key? RUADAN It is here, beneath your feet. GWAINE Something out there. Did you see it? MERLIN I'm not sure we should go to Ismere. ARTHUR I swear I'm going to rescue my men or die trying. ARTHUR Merlin! RAGNOR Not so fast. MORDRED Shouldn't we leave it to Lady Morgana to decide their fate? MERLIN Mordred. smirks before it fades. MORDRED Hello, Arthur. Part Two MORGANA: Aithusa....Come. Come here. Don't worry. We're safe. No harm can come to us now. Our troubles are all in the past, I promise. Soon we will have the Diamair. Soon we will know Arthur's Bane. Camelot will be ours. ARTHUR: Remind me, Merlin - how did we end up like this? Oh, yes. You were thinking about your stomach, as usual. I told you it was a trap. MERLIN: And I told you to go back to Camelot. ARTHUR: Merlin... RAGNOR: Halt! MERLIN: We can't let them hand us over to Morgana. We need to get out of here. We need a plan. RAGNOR: You speak when you're spoken to! RAGNOR: Faster! GAIUS: Here. Drink this. SEFA: No... GAIUS: It will make it easier to bear. SEFA: Gaius... You have to help me. Speak to the Queen. GAIUS: It will do no good. SEFA: Then, let me. Please, it's all I ask. Allow me to meet with her. GAIUS: I am just a physician... SEFA: But she listens to you, she trusts you. All I want is to talk with her. If you don't help me, Gaius... Please, don't let me die. Please. RAGNOR: What are you gawping at? Is this what you want? Catch. MORDRED: Maybe we should feed them. RAGNOR: What for? They'll be skin and bones. Morgana wants slaves, not hogs for the fire. MORDRED: Then, slow the pace. RAGNOR: The quicker we get there, the quicker I get my money. EUCHDAG: Sceadu hine wreoth! MORDRED: Do you want them? MERLIN: Why are you doing this? MORDRED: He once saved my life. I owe him a debt. Don't be so quick to judge me. You fear me, Emrys, don't you? I know the hatred and suspicion with which men treat those with magic. You and I are not so different. I too have learned to hide my gifts. I promise... your secret is safe with me. MERLIN: What's Morgana looking for in Ismere? MORDRED: The Diamair. MERLIN: What's that? MORDRED: In the language of my people, it means "The Key". MERLIN: The key to what? MORDRED: The key to all knowledge... [] MORGANA: There is still no sign of the Diamair. We are running out of time. RUADAN: Have faith, Morgana. Arthur could be on us in days. Or he could be dead. MORGANA: No. He escaped. I am sure of it. RUADAN: Then, he'll be in Camelot now. MORGANA: Then, you must speak to your spy, discover what Arthur will do next. RUADAN: My Lady... Sefa has been arrested. She is sentenced to die. MORGANA: That is cruel indeed. But there is no greater glory than giving your life for a cause that is right. She has proved herself to be a worthy daughter. It will not be forgotten. I will double the patrols on the border. We will be ready for when Arthur returns. There is nothing more you can do for Sefa. We must make sure her sacrifice was not in vain. [ ] RAGNOR: Stop! MERLIN: He needs water. RAGNOR: Get up! Not so much of the great warrior now, are you? MERLIN: Here. I'll help him. Camelot SEFA: My Lady. GUINEVERE: Sefa. You asked to see me. SEFA: I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong, I know. It was without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I wouldn't. I... All I wanted was to help my father and now I am condemned to death. GUINEVERE: You understand the law, Sefa. I cannot change it. SEFA: Please... I know you have a good heart. A reprieve... I'm begging you. GUINEVERE: Men have died. SEFA: I know. I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry. I did it for my father. It was the only thing he wanted from me. I told him I couldn't, but... I don't know, he... I wanted to make him happy, to please him. GUINEVERE: He used you. SEFA: I know. My Lady, I don't want to die. GUINEVERE: There is nothing I can do, Sefa. The sentence stands. SEFA: My Lady! GUINEVERE: Where is it that I need to sign? GAIUS: Perhaps you should reconsider. The sentence is a harsh one. GUINEVERE: The law is clear. GAIUS: Sefa was naive and foolish, but she doesn't deserve to die. GUINEVERE: And she won't, Gaius. I have no intention of executing her. My aim is to catch her father. He is the threat to Camelot, not the girl. I'm hoping her plight will lure him here. GAIUS:Why did you not tell me? GUINEVERE: Her predicament must remain genuine. Ruadan may have more spies here. And if he has any inkling of this, he will not come. GAIUS: This is a dangerous game, My Lady. GUINEVERE: Wars cannot be won without risks. The execution is set. GAIUS: What happens if Ruadan doesn't appear? GUINEVERE: Sefa is his daughter. I have to believe that he will. [] RAGNOR: Who did this? Who?! MERLIN: We need to rest. RAGNOR: Right, you can rest forever! MERLIN: You've got to be joking... ARTHUR: Do you have a better solution? We haven't got all day, Merlin! MERLIN: I'll make sure they can't get across. ARTHUR: Merlin! MERLIN: Why did you spare his life?! ARTHUR: He couldn't come after us. MERLIN: He was leading us to our deaths. ARTHUR: He showed us kindness. MERLIN: You should've killed him! ARTHUR: What is wrong with you? MERLIN: You had the chance! ARTHUR: We escaped, didn't we? MERLIN: Next time, we might not be so lucky. ARTHUR: I love your optimism. Come on, we need to keep moving. [] EUCHDAG: You have nothing to fear... Your wounds are not yet healed. GWAINE: You. You saved me. Thank you. EUCHDAG: I know that you are worthy of my help. GWAINE: I don't understand. EUCHDAG: You think kindness is the preserve of humans? GWAINE: I've never seen a creature like you before. EUCHDAG: No. GWAINE: Who are you? EUCHDAG: I... have been called many things by the Children of Men. I am the last of my kind. Once we were revered by all... but those days are long... gone. For hundreds of years, we were shunned and hunted till I found myself... alone. And now, even this last refuge is safe... no more. You are weak, fair knight. You must rest and heal yourself. [] KNIGHT: Stop! Reveal yourself. GUARD: AGGHHH! RUADAN: Onluce the! Come on! GUINEVERE: Is it Ruadan? LEON: Almost certainly. RUADAN: Onluce the! ELYAN: There! Give yourselves up there's no escape. SEFA: Father! RUADAN: Bael onbryne! RUADAN: I need water. SEFA: Father... The fight must continue. You must cure yourself... RUADAN: I do not have such powers. SEFA: Try. Please. RUADAN: Cum-eh mech. Href-n-wan! Attach this to the bird. You've done very well. You should be proud. Sefa. SEFA: You can't leave me. RUADAN: You must be strong. SEFA: Father, please. RUADAN: I will always love you. RUADAN: 'I bring bad tidings. Arthur did not return to Camelot. He makes his way to Ismere. 'But you must not despair, Morgana. Soon you will have the Diamair and Arthur's Bane will be with you. Soon the Pendragons will be no more...' ARTHUR: You know what they say, Merlin - appearances can be deceiving. MERLIN: Not in this case. GUINEVERE: What is it? GAIUS: I believe it's a prayer. GUINEVERE: Can you read it? Gaius? GAIUS: I am no expert in the Druidic runes... GUINEVERE: Please, I know you too well. GAIUS: It is a call for victory over the enemies of the Old Religion. GUINEVERE: I thought the Druids were a peaceful people. GAIUS: For the most part they are. But for some, the Great Purge changed that. Some blame Uther for their suffering. GUINEVERE: But he has long been dead. GAIUS: Some believe that Arthur is no different from his father. Sorcery is still outlawed... for them, little has changed. GUINEVERE: So Ruadan believed it was his sacred duty to fight my husband. GAIUS: More than that. There are those who believe that Arthur is destined to die by a Druid's hand. Perhaps Ruadan thought he was that man. GUINEVERE: Well, then, he was mistaken. MERLIN: I told you - you should've killed him when you had the chance. We'll never make it in there. ARTHUR: There's always a way, Merlin. MERLIN: How did you talk me into this? ARTHUR: It's genius, Merlin... MERLIN: Genius. ARTHUR: You've got a bit of, um... carrot in your hair. Least I hope it's carrot. Ready? MERLIN: For what? ARTHUR: Our carriage awaits. GUARD: Go on! MERLIN: The place is crawling with Saxons. ARTHUR: Then we'd better make sure we blend in. MERLIN: Arthur! [] RAGNOR: Let the Lady Morgana see for herself! I'll get twice that in the market at Asgorath. My Lady. I am grateful for this opportunity... I have brought you eight of the finest... looks at him with a weird expression, and then goes to Mordred who is nearby. MORGANA: Mordred... PERCIVAL: Arthur! ARTHUR: Didn't think we'd just leave you here, did you? Where are the others? PERCIVAL: They're... scattered around. ARTHUR: Gwaine? PERCIVAL: Saw him a couple of days ago, but... ARTHUR: See if you can use it to find some more. MERLIN: Arthur. ARTHUR :Do what you can to free the others, we'll find Gwaine. PERCIVAL: In there. [] MORGANA: I feared you were dead. It is dangerous for those of us with magic. MORDRED: It's not been easy. MORGANA: For any of us. MORDRED: Sorcery frightens people. Even some of those who claim to support it. MORGANA: You see a lot. MORDRED: I've learnt to. I've had to. If I was not to be burnt at the stake or exploited for another man's gain. MORGANA: Attitudes will change soon. The Old Religion will reign once more. There will be nothing to fear once Arthur and his kind are cleansed from the earth. MORDRED: You know we had Arthur in our grasp? He escaped. MORGANA: You let him go? MORDRED: He got away. MORGANA: How? Who let him go? MORDRED: It was an accident. MORGANA: KILL HIM! That's all they had to do! I am a High Priestess! MORDRED: Morgana. MORGANA: I have the power of the heavens in my hand and yet he continues to defy me! MORDRED: Calm yourself. MORGANA: I want his annihilation, Mordred. I want to put his head on a spike and watch as the crows feast on his eyes. Arthur... [] EUCHDAG: You must wake. GWAINE: What is that? EUCHDAG: The warning bell. GWAINE: Where are they coming from? Don't worry, no-one's going to harm you. RAAHHH! ARTHUR: Trust you not to be doing any work. GWAINE: It's about time! Friends. Good friends. ARTHUR: What was that? GWAINE: I'm not exactly sure. But I owe it my life. MERLIN: Something's wrong. The Saxons - where have they all gone? ARTHUR: First there are too many, now there aren't enough. Are you ever happy? MERLIN: What was that? ARTHUR: What? MERLIN: Feel the wind. GWAINE: That wasn't the wind. Was that what I think it was? ARTHUR: Where did Morgana get a dragon from? MERLIN: I've no idea. Get Gwaine back to Percival. I'll lure the dragon the other way. ARTHUR: Merlin, I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid. MERLIN: No, I really am that stupid and if you don't believe me, watch... ARTHUR: Merlin! I'm going after him. MERLIN: Aithusa. ''Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! ''What happened? Who did this to you? I won't harm you. What does that mean? You can't speak. ARTHUR: Merlin! MERLIN: Go! shakes her head. MERLIN: Ithi! ARTHUR: Merlin! Merlin? MORGANA: How good of you to save me the trouble of finding you. Oh, dear how remiss of you. Your bravery is matched only by your stupidity. What on earth did you think you would achieve by coming here? ARTHUR: I'm here to free my men. MORGANA: Fleoge... This time it seems there really is no way out. ARTHUR: I'm sorry for what our father did to you. MORGANA Uther was never my father. ARTHUR But we are brother and sister. MORGANA: Funny how you choose to remember that with my dagger at your back. ARTHUR: What happened to you, Morgana? As a child, you were so kind, so compassionate... MORGANA: I grew up. You are right to cower before my hand. I am more powerful than you can imagine. ARTHUR: And yet with all that, you choose to do nothing but hate. MORGANA: Uther taught me well. Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon. MERLIN: Arthur! ARTHUR: No! Morgana... Please... MORGANA: Don't speak, dear brother. It's too late. MORGANA: ''Hine... ''Mordred? PERCIVAL: Arthur... [] EUCHDAG: Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar. Emrys. Lie still. Much blood has been shed this day and all for something few wise men would ever want. MERLIN: You mean the Diamair? Morgana never found it? EUCHDAG: And she never will. MERLIN: Because it is you. You are the Key to all knowledge? There are times, I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me, but... that is nothing to what you carry. EUCHDAG: It is both a blessing and... a curse. Is there anything you wish to ask me? MERLIN: No. I don't think it would be good. EUCHDAG: You are wise, Emrys. Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men. MERLIN: Wait... There is one question. If Mordred is not Arthur's Bane, then, who is? EUCHDAG: Himself. [] ARTHUR: Arise, Sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot. [] MERLIN: Here, let me help you with that. MORDRED: Thank you. MERLIN: You know, if Arthur knew you had magic, things would be... very different. Tell me something. MORDRED: Of course. MERLIN: You saved Arthur's life. Why? MORDRED: Because Arthur is right. The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. Morgana had forgotten that. [] GAIUS: It's been a big day. You must be tired. Too tired for pudding? MERLIN: Is there pudding? Is that my favourite? GAIUS: So, are you going to tell me what's troubling you? MERLIN: Mordred. GAIUS: People change. Perhaps we should give him the benefit of the doubt. MERLIN: Remember what the dragon said? Arthur would meet his end at the hands of a Druid. GAIUS: You still believe that's him? MERLIN: I feel that the die is cast... and that, for good or ill, Albion's great trial has begun. Category:Transcripts